My World, My Friend
by Kiyamasho
Summary: When Talia's father expels her only friend from the League of Shadows she is devastated. Can she convince him to stay or will she loose the only person she's ever truly cared for? COMPLETE


"I am sorry Talia but this is my final decision. Bane must leave effective immediately." Ra's voice was firm and Talia knew that her father would not back down.

Anger swirling within her body the young woman looked at her father and said flatly, "If you do this Father…I will never forgive you."

The two of them sat there for several moments staring at each other. Finally Ra's stood and said quietly, "Then so be it."

As he walked out of the room a hallow feeling settled itself over Talia and she echoed softly, "Then so be it…"

* * *

She found him in his room packing the last of his personal items. Bane stood beside his bed calmly folding a shirt and seeing her at the doorway he said, "It would not do for your father to find you here."

Scowling Talia walked into the room and shut the door. "I do not care what my father thinks Bane. By asking you to leave he has made it clear that my opinions are of no importance." She took the shirt from his hands and dropped it on the bed. "Why do you do this? Why do you allow yourself to be pushed out where when you have done nothing wrong?"

Bane touched the side of Talia's face, the expression in his eyes gentle. "Sometimes my friend you must do things even if they do not feel right."

"But I do not wish for you to leave," Talia said and to her shame tears filled her eyes. She swiped at them angrily and continued. "You are my only friend. It is for you that I found my father in the first place. If you leave then what will I have left here?" Her expression hardened and she stepped closer to him. Placing her hands on his biceps Talia leaned forward and rested her head against Bane's chest.

"You may not leave me Bane. I will not allow it."

Bane stepped back. "You know that is not possible. Already my time here is coming to an end. You know what will happen if I stay any longer."

"You can kill anyone who comes for you easily." Talia retorted.

"That is true but at this moment I have no desire to kill your father." Bane replied as he turned back to his bag. "Doing so will cause you pain."

Talia looked down. For as long as she could remember Bane had been her protector, her friend, her personal knight. Even now he was thinking of her. "Very well." She said quietly.

* * *

Bane walked out of the League of Shadows headquarters and felt heaviness settle over his heart. It had…hurt to be expelled from the place he had come to care for. But none of that compared to the pain he felt of the thought he would never see Talia again. In that dark pit Talia had been the ray of sunshine in his life. Her innocence had been a refreshing change from the darkness and caring for her had brought a sense of purpose to his life.

He had lived without her once; during those weeks after she had escaped and Bane knew he would have to do it once more. Resolutely he continued walking forward. Several hours passed but Bane did not stop; he wished to put as much distance between him and the League before he settled down for the night. Suddenly the sound of a vehicle reached his ears and Bane turned to see a car coming towards him. Flexing his hands the powerful man tensed, preparing for a fight. To his surprise the car slowed down just before reaching him. The engine was turned off, the door opened, and Talia stepped down from the driver's seat.

An overwhelming relief at seeing her face filled Bane's chest but he pushed those feelings down and said, "You should not be here."

Talia shrugged and walked over to him. "Neither should you," she said tipping her head up to look at him. A small smile tugged at her lips. "You are not suited to travel alone. I must come with you to be sure that you will take proper care of yourself."

"But your Father…"Bane's voice cut off as Talia placed her hand gently against the mouth piece of his mask.

"I do not care what my Father thinks Bane." Talia said as she stepped closer and slid her arms around him. She raised herself up on her toes and pressed her lips against his throat. "You are my family. Where you go I will follow."

For several moments Bane stood there stiffly. It was not right for her to be doing this but…His arms came around Talia and he held her gently against him. "Very well you may come with me."

"Thank you for your permission." Talia replied dryly as she pulled back. A brilliant smile lit up her face and she took Bane's hand and tugged him towards the car. "Come let us keep going. We have many plans to make."

Bane allowed himself to be led; a simple happiness filling his heart. She was his family. Where she went he would willing follow; even if it were the death of him.

The two of the slid into the car; Talia in the driver's seat and Bane into the passenger's seat. She reached over and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "We will make the world ours Bane. You shall see."

As they started down the road Bane couldn't help but feel as if he already had the world. As long as Talia was by his side he needed nothing else.

* * *

**I just watched the move last night and while I absolutely dislike Talia I couldn't help but write this. What little I know of these two characters comes from the movie and a few comic pages here and there. So I hope they aren't too out of character. I also hope you guys enjoyed this little ficlet, please leave a review!**


End file.
